


the lonely and the loved

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unilock, ballet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Requested by @donttouchmyfrenchtoast on tumblr with the prompt:“Sometimes you just have to have coffee at 3am in the middle of an emotional breakdown…. I’m okay, I swear!”Balletlock/RugbyJohn? Or Universitylock?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	the lonely and the loved

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on this [quote](https://themindsjournal.com/ones-awake-3am/)
> 
> _"The only ones  
>  awake at 3:00am  
> are the lonely  
> and the loved"_

Grinding his palm against his forehead, John stared at the textbook open in front of him. The words swam before his eyes, shifting like something written in a foreign language. Tilting back in his chair, head loose on his neck, he closed his eyes with a low groan, "I'm going to fail."

The sound of a key slipping into the lock made his head snap up, staring at the dorm room door. It swung open, and Sherlock stumbled inside. He was dressed in his ballet tights, and a heavy turtleneck, hair in stunning disarray, and a coffee cup clutched in one hand. The door closing behind him, he looked up, meeting John's stare.

"You're still awake." Sherlock dropped a shoulder bag on the floor, raking the fingers of his free hand through his hair, explaining the tangled mess of his curls. "Thought you'd be asleep."

John shook his head, gesturing to the notes and books spread out on the desk in front of him. "Nope, still studying," he sighed, pushing the textbook away. Turning to face Sherlock in full, he squinted. "Are you okay?"

Twin spots of feverish heat burned high on Sherlock's cheeks, and his eyes glittered with unsettling exhaustion. "Fine, fine." His lips stretching in an unconvincing smile. "Sometimes you just have to have coffee at 3 am in the middle of an emotional breakdown... I'm okay, I swear!" he rushed to add the last, waving away John's concerned look.

"Sherlock..." John's voice held a warning, and Sherlock sank onto the bed with a sigh.

"Sorry." He sipped at the coffee in his shaking hand. "I—I'm nervous about the recital. I've been practicing, but..." he looked away, pale eyes dulled with fatigue. "I can't seem to get the steps right. I'm going to make a fool of myself." He dropped his head, face in his hands as he jittered with anxious energy.

Rising to his feet, John made his way over to the young man huddled on the edge of the bed. Dropping to a knee, he traced the line of a cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, waiting until Sherlock looked at him. "Hey," he murmured, offering a small smile. Sherlock blinked, eyes flicking back and forth between John's. He tilted forward, a tiny movement that John did not miss. Closing the remaining distance between them, John smiled against the warm press of Sherlock's lips on his. Sherlock's shoulders loosened, slumping as John traced the curve of his mouth with his tongue. His hands lifted to rest on John's arms, and he sighed into the kiss.

When they separated, John took the coffee from Sherlock with gentle hands. Sherlock relinquished the beverage, tilting forward to rest their foreheads together. "Thanks," he whispered, breathing gratitude against John's skin, and John hummed in his throat.

"Anytime, love."


End file.
